


Liz on One

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for faithful4you</p>
    </blockquote>





	Liz on One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for faithful4you

 

 

ï»¿Liz wanted to be normal. She ran from the only home she knew. Liz ended up in the one place where crazy could get better, the hospital. Routine became her normal. Calm everyday life was her comfort until her dreams betrayed her. 

Sweat fell from her face in ribbons. Rasputin was playing her mind like a puppet. The dream of real life, real fear controled her. The young, vounarable girl she used to be came back to haunt her. Liz relived that fateful night to it's fullest extent. Her room, the hospital, the other patients, all gone in one fell swoop of flame. It wasn't her fault but she was unaware of that. She blamed herself as always. Disapointment rang through her to the core. It was a hard life, her life, and she hated every abnormal second of it. 

Not soon after her accident a young man came to call. He called himself Meyers and he insisted on her retern to the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense; a place she knew too well and had run from for so long. Something about his tone made her think that maybe, just maybe she could return. It took some time but eventually she was persuaded. 

Liz's face looked so annoyed when the car pulled through the gates of the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. Meyers smiled at her like enthusiasm reborn in most young white males of his age. The whole ride the car was either too hot or too cold. Every time Liz complained Meyers leaped to change it to her liking; a trait that both intrigued and disgusted her. Each time she left she thought she was truly through with the B.P.R.D. In turn, every time she came back a little bit of herself would die as if freedom were no longer an option. This time was no different. The caged bird had returned home.

The silver tongued Meyers said such nice things but that couldn't have been the whole reason she came back. Liz couldn't deal with the possibility of reconcilliantion with Red. The awkwardness of the reunion was dampened by the ever dreary new mission. Red's eyes felt like they were boring a hole in the back of Liz's head. She didn't want him to speak. She didn't even want him to breathe. There was no way she could have a normal life and work for the B.P.R.D. There was no way she could have a normal life and live under the same roof as Red. Abe didn't make things any easier either. Liz didn't know why she came back and she sure as hell didn't want Abe to anylize it or tell her what she was thinking.Â  At least this would give her another chance to see Father again. He always knew just the right thing to say to her. 

Meyers was probably trying to get Liz's mind off of things when he asked her to diner. To Liz it was a sweet but stupid gesture, but hey, anything to get out of the compound would be bliss. Liz noticed Red but didn't want to ruin her fantasy of a normal night out. Conversation was bleak but still entertaining. Liz would laugh each time she saw Red scrunch behind the bushes and would play it off to Meyers as remembering something funny from previous in the night. Young Meyers was so excited to be out with Liz that he was unaware of her boredom or of Red's increasing anger. When Red confronted the two, Liz believed Meyers to almost relieve himself in his pants.Â  Liz had to admit that she did like Red's strength and jealousy; a hand she would play as far as she could. 

The death of Father flung the crew into their battlements. Liz had to deal with her feelings for Red, returning to the B.P.R.D., and the death of the man that taught her to control the part of her that she had grown to despise. It was almost too much for an ordinary woman to stand. But Liz was no ordinary woman. Liz internalized all of it, the grief, the pain, the possible rekindling of a lost love. The last thing she wanted was to let Red know exactly what she was thinking. Tom Manning sent the team to hunt down the original site, the birthplace of Sammael. Liz was more than ready.

Russia was so cold it chilled any harsh thoughts, that is until they discovered Sammael's nest. There were so many Sammael guarding the eggs. Liz tried her best to shoot them down. They would split and revive. Hords fell like flies to garbage. Liz noticed that they were overwhelming Red, the strongest of them all. She never would have thought anything could get close to beating her big red galoot. There was nothing else she could have done. She had to save Red and the others. Beggingly Liz plead with Meyers till he gave her what she wanted, a reason to get angry. Deep within her the fire built till there was nothing but flame in her heart. It was such a release, so intoxicating and yet so very tiring. The very thing that saved them gave them into the hands of the enemy. Liz couldn't help but think that maybe if she knew how to control her powers better then they wouldn't have been captured. 

All grew dark for Liz. There was no way for her to know the struggles going on within Red as she lay uncouncious. A very long time passed for her. While she slept, Red fought hard for her, for the both of them. Out of the darkness there came a voice. Red's voice. The dark bonds that held her were loosened and she was awakened, alive once more. Liz was grateful. Grateful for another chance at life, grateful for a job finished and greatful to be in Red's arms. Passion flooded her. Liz began to glow. The spark of love in their passionate kiss turned to flame engulfing them both. 

 


End file.
